1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas lighter equipped with a safety lock.
2. Related Arts
A conventional gas lighter is operated by pushing down its gas lever for ejecting gas and at the same time by rotating its striker wheel for striking fire and igniting the ejected gas, thereby permitting a small flame to shoot out. Such gas lighter is very easy to handle, and even a child can use the device. Therefore, there is a fear of a child getting burnt while playing with a gas lighter, and also there is a fear of a fire breaking out.